


Celebrate

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, prompt: marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Alice is excited.  She's also interrupting!





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ's twilight100.

Alice’s trilling laugh floated up the stairs, followed very shortly by her tiny person, bouncing excitedly in their doorway.

Rosalie’s eyes flashed furiously, and she growled the warning that the sight of the couple in lingerie really ought to have communicated sufficiently. 

“I see a wedding!” Alice sang.

“I didn’t even get to ask him yet, Alice!”

Emmett squeezed Rosalie’s shoulder. “I would love to celebrate our marriage again with you. And I would love your help with that, Alice. But right now there’s another form of celebration that I’m going to enjoy whether or not you’re still standing there.”


End file.
